Lilly et compagnie
by Lilly Decosta
Summary: Elle sort en secret tous les soirsau hangar à la sortie de la ville, seulemnt ce soire tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.  Cette fic est centré sur Lilly mais elle n'a rien a voir avec "Comment rendre Gibbs fou".
1. Chapter 1

Je me relance encore dans une fic. Elle est largement différente

* * *

><p>J'ai réussi, j'ai encore une fois échappé à la vigilance de ma sœur, je peux sans crainte retrouver mes amies au vieil hangar pour les répétions. Je suis tellement occuper a courir que je ne sentit pas mon portable vibrer, je s'arrête quelques secondes pour reprendre mon souffle et voit un appel en absence sur mon écran mais en voyant le numéro afficher je comprends que c'est encore ma sœur qui ne peut pas rentrer se soir a cause d'une enquête très importante...comme d'habitude. J'arrive quelques minutes plus tard devant le bâtiment abandonné complètement essoufflée, Sally et Mary m'attendent.<p>

**-On a failli t'attendre Lill' commença Sally**

**-Ouais je trouvais pas le collier de chien rouge d'Abby**

**-T'as ses fringues au moins?**

**-Évidement et même son maquillage!**

**-Sérieux, elle gère ta sœur!**

**-Mouais, le fait qu'elle bosse au NCIS ça gère moins.**

**-Le NCIS ! Questionnèrent les deux filles**

**-Ouais les flics de la navy.**

**-On s'en fous on est pas d'la Navy. répondit Mary en ouvrant la porte.**

**-Oh!Mais lui si ! dit elle en montra le jeune homme compressé dans la batterie de son amie.**

**-Ah! C'est trop dégeu**

**-Merde les filles! On est sur une scène de crime là! ... Faut...que j'appelle le NCIS.**

**-Non mais ça va pas! On va se casser et on en parle à personne! Répliqua Sally**

**-Non, ma sœur est capable de beaucoup, elle saura que j'étais au hangar avec vous et ça pourrait être pire, crois moi.**

Je composais le numéro du NCIS avec une certaine appréhension

_**-NCIS.**_

_**-Gibbs?**_

_**-Oui?**_

_**-C'est moi, Lilly.**_

_**-Oh Lilly! Comment ça va? Attend je te passe Abby elle est à coté.**_

_**-Non! C'est à toi que je veux parler .**_

_**-Que ce passe t-il ?**_

_**-Je suis sortit avec des amies...au hangar a la sortit de la ville et... en entrant nous y avons découvert … un...un...un mec...un marine...il est... **_

_**-Bouges pas on arrive!**_

Au NCIS :

**-Tony, McGee, Ziva prenez vos affaires, on a un marine mort!**

Je saisis Abby par le bras

**-Tu viens avec nous aussi, ça concerne ta soeur.**

**-Oh non!Gibbs! Pitiez! Dis moi qu'elle va bien!**

**-Oui, c'est elles qui a téléphoné**

**-Mais où est-elle?**

**-Au hangar abandonné, à 5km **

**-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fiche là bas ?**

**-Tu lui demandera sur place mais évites de la gronder, elle avait l'air perturbée .**

**-Tu m'étonnes.**

Au Hangar:

**-T'as fais une belle connerie Lilly hurla Sally**

**-Je penses pas, dans le pire des cas ma sœur me privera de sortit a vie mais au moins je serais en vie.**

**-Toi! Toi! Toujours toi! Et nous t'y a pensé ?**

**-C'est pas votre faute, Mary toi ou moi c'est pareil.**

**-Non! Tu ne ressens donc rien ? Tu es aussi froide qu'un glaçon ma pauvre!**

**-Arrête! Comment tu peux dire ça?**

**-Il y a un cadavre dans la batterie de Mary et c'est tout ce que ça te fais?**

**-Non! seulement j'ai appris a contrôler mes émotions afin qu'elles ne transparaissent pas mais a l'interieur je suis ecoeurer, j'ai une nausée affreuse, la tête qui tourne et j'ai envie de pleurer...**

**-Alors vas t'assoir! Me conseilla une fois masculine**, je me retournai et aperçut la silhouette de Gibbs.

**-Gibbs! Je me jete dans ses bras et me laisse aller.**

**-Abby occupes-toi de ta sœur et de ses amies.**

**-Ses amies?**

**-Mary est dehors, elle vomit ses tripes depuis tout a l'heure. Intervins-je**

**-Il y a de quoi c'est une vrai boucherie **

**-Abby j'suis désolé je voulais pas te trahir mais tu comprends au début on faisait les répètions le Week end et les filles les faisait aussi le soir mais je voulais pas sortir et au bout...**

**-On en reparlera, j'aurais pas dû m'absenter si souvent.**

**-Arrête, comme si c'était ta faute. J'ai fait preuve d'un grande irresponsabilité, je le sais.**

**-Lilly, ma puce, tu vas te calmer et tu va prendre l'aire.**

Mais avant même d'avoir pu fermer la porte j'entends une détonationet abby nous plaqua soudainement au sol. Je regarde Mary, Sally pour m'assurer qu'elles vont bien puis je regarde Abby. Nous sommes en vie. Ziva et Tony nous relève. C'est alors que je remarque que deux personnes manque à l'appel.

**-GIBBS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alors?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis l'accident au hangar. Lilly et Abby étaient à présent face à une cercueil. Des larmes coulèrent le long des joue de Lilly, l'adolescente se sentait affreusement coupable, par sa faute deux de ses amis étaient resté au plein cœur de l'explosion. Par chance l'un avait pu s'en sortir mais le corps du second n'a pas été retrouver surement que les flammes avait brulé toute son enveloppe charnelle.  
>C'était donc devant un cercueil vide qu'elle se tenait à présent, elle devait parler pour lui, pour celui qu'elle avait considéré comme son père mais qui aujourd'hui n'était plus :<p>

_L'agent Gibbs, était un homme merveilleux autant sur le plan professionnel que sur le plan personnel. C'est grâce à lui que nous sommes tous encore là aujourd'hui mais c'est par ma faute que nous somme réuni ici en ce jour sombre. La planète entière vit une douloureuse perte car chacune des personnes ici présentes peu être fière d'avoir pu un jour côtoyer Leroy Jethro Gibbs_

La jeune fille retourna s'assoir et pleura durant tout le reste de la cérémonie. Une fois celle si terminée Lilly rentra chez elle et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, prit son sac et fouilla dedans, elle attrapa son paquet de cigarettes et en alluma une. La première bouffée fit son effet, puis la deuxième et ainsi de suite. Elle avait commencé il y a un moment mais cela était ponctuelle, ce n'est qu'après l'accident qu'elle avait vraiment commencé. Au moment du diner Lilly se mit à Table mangea et reparti se qui interpella Abby :

**-Est-ce que ça va ?**

**-Je vais bien**

**-Tu sais si tu veux je peux appeler le lycée et tu n'iras pas demain**

**-Non ça ira**

**-Je m'inquiète Lilly **

**-Je t'ai dit que j'allais bien, bonne nuit**

**-Comme tu veux, passe une bonne nuit**

**- Merci mais j'en doute fort.**

La mort de Gibbs l'avait détruite elle se sentait comme un coquille vide. Comme si plus rien de pouvais l'atteindre comme si elle avait une carapace qui ne laissait rien rentrer mais surtout qui ne laissait rien transparaître, sa douleur était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait encore ressentir à présent. Elle était morte ce jour là dans cette explosion en même temps que Gibbs

Alors Lilly se coucha dans son lit serra fort sa peluche contre elle et pleura silencieusement afin que personne ne puissent connaître ses faiblesses et fini par se laisser envahir par l'épuisement.

Le lendemain matin rien n'avait changé Lilly se leva et empoigna des vêtements aussi sombre que son humeur, elle entra dans la salle de bain et contempla son reflet dans la glace. Elle avait les yeux collés par se pleurs et son maquillage de la veille avait coulé. Ses cernes qui s'étaient transformé en valise au fur et à mesure de ses courtes nuits étaient profondes et noires. « _Eh bien Lilly on dirait que tu t''es pris un bus _» se dit la jeune fille.

Après avoir fait le nécessaire pour faire disparaître les traces de ces deux dernières semaines, Lilly empoigna son sac et souhaita une bonne journée à sa sœur . Machinalement elle fourra un pain au chocolat dans son cartable. Elle avait l'impression que chacun de se geste n'avait plus aucun sens mais elle continuait pour qu'Abby ne remarque rien. Elle referma la porte et s'enferma dans sa musique. Une fois dehors elle s'alluma une cigarette et remonta la rue jusqu'a l'arrêt de bus. Avant elle aurait dit bonjour à Mary et Sally mis pas aujourd'hui, elle ne leur avait pas adressé la parole depuis l'accident et ne connaissait donc pas la réaction de ses deux amie face à cela. Cependant à peine Sally eu aperçu la jeune fille qu'elle lui sauta au coup.

-Lill's ! Oh mon dieu éteint moi ça, ça pu et ça tue.

-Je fais bien ce que je veux .

-Lil's , Je voulais m'excuser pour toutes ces horreurs que je t'ai dites ce jour là, enfin tu sais.

-Ne t'en fais pas c'est oublié

-C'est cool, enfin ça va toi ?

-Oui, je vais bien

-Non ça ne va pas, Lilly on se conait un peux toi et moi maintenant alors n'essaye même pas de me mentir et écrase moi cette merde !

-Je t'ai dit que ça allait et cette merde ma procure du plaisir donc je ne l'écraserai pas !

-Comme tu veux mais fais gaffe à toi. Ne fais pas de choses que tu risque de regretter si tu vois ce que je veux dire ma poule.

-Ouai ouai


End file.
